


【dickjay】The Original Sin

by 3668528



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3668528/pseuds/3668528
Summary: 小妈兄弟pwp文学。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【dickjay】The Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> 黑发alpha迪克/金发omega杰森  
> 人物形象不常规。

Dick Grayson貌似不经意地回过头。  
  
一个已经成年的养子不应该长时间地呆在他名义上的养父家里，Dick敛下眼，瞳孔又晦涩了一些，他舔了舔嘴唇，莫名地感到一阵干渴。  
  
“Bruce？你在吗？”  
  
噢……他又听见了男孩的声音，不，不能称之为男孩，Jason的身体已经开始抽条，本来像小羊一样的肢体也开始覆上薄薄的肌肉，青涩的桃肉逐渐泛红，弥漫成接近成熟时那种馥郁而又无法理解的气息。  
  
“Dick head!”  
  
“你有看见Bruce吗？”  
  
男孩不客气称呼他，居高临下地从长长的、一圈圈旋转着的楼梯上跑下来，姿态傲慢而又野蛮，即使他已经在韦恩庄园接受了很长时间的教育，本质上仍然是哥谭街头脏兮兮的小宠物——  
  
“我在和你讲话，你是聋了吗？”  
  
Dick凝视着那张脸，Jason站在了一个勉强和他平视的位置，在这个视角上，他清晰地看见对方的绿眼珠，这种色泽就像他在Bruce宝库里看见的，被玻璃柜和灯光细心地禁锢住的猫眼石，男孩微微仰着下巴，那处尖窄精致的弧度紧紧地绷着，显示出主人并不怎么愉快的心情。  
  
Dick微微勾起唇，温和地：“Bruce出门去了，我想他需要忙上一两周。”  
  
Jason将信将疑地看着他，不知道为什么，他总觉得面前的男人和平时有几分不同，在某一瞬间，他感觉自己像是被可怖的怪物所盯上，但这种危机感只短暂地停留了一瞬，昙花一现，令他开始怀疑自己是不是出现了错觉。  
  
他狐疑地打量着他名义上的、未来的继子——男人深蓝色的眼睛一如既往地闪着温和的光，漂亮的脸上挂着斯文有礼的笑意，长而卷的乌发妥善地贴在颈弯里，他完美无缺，是Jason过去在街头偶尔能瞥见的、上等人的模样。  
  
和往常一模一样。  
  
他开始质疑自己是不是神经过敏，也许是因为Bruce离开了，这座大的可怕的庄园就只剩下他们两个人，这座古老奢靡的大宅有一种特殊的魔力，能让人发疯。  
  
Jason有个小秘密，那就是他并不喜欢被所有人喜爱着的Richard Grayson.  
  
没来由的，也许这是一只幼兽的防卫本能，他天生就知道什么是危险的，这可能也是他自从被带进庄园以后时不时会察觉到毛骨悚然的原因——  
  
对他来说，这座庄园没有一个人是安全的。  
  
他不知道自己的潜意识正在尖叫，一只有着柔软皮毛的幼猫进入了怪物的巢穴，又能有什么好下场？  
  
“你饿了吗？”  
  
绿眼睛的小家伙愣了一瞬。  
  
他看着对方向自己伸出手，那只手修长而又白皙，每一根指头都像是雕刻家精心雕琢出的艺术品，线条优美到了极致。  
  
他藏在身后的手动了动。  
  
把自己那只刨过垃圾的爪子放在这只手里，就像是一种亵渎。  
  
“不用你扶我！别把我当成那种走不动路的贵族老爷！”  
  
他无礼地瞪了对方一眼，三两步跳下楼梯，像一只轻巧的知更鸟一样往前跑。  
  
一股巨大的力量停住了他的脚步——  
  
Jason拽住自己的领口，差点被勒窒息，因为短暂的缺氧，绿眼睛里泛起一层清亮的水光，眼眶都有些发红。  
  
真可怜，Dick漫不经心地想。  
  
他任凭心底的暴戾开始泛滥。  
  
Jason不明所以地瞪着他的继子，又一次感到那种熟悉的异样，他试图维持住那种居高临下的口吻，却无端显得有点底气不足。  
  
“放开我！”  
  
“当然。”男人平静而又温和地回答，却用一种不容抗拒的姿态，握住Jason垂在身侧的手。  
  
这样细瘦的指头，稍微一用力就能折断。  
  
Jason微不可察地瑟缩了一下。  
  
Dick并不是单纯地牵着他——对方漂亮的手指，侵略般地插入他的指缝，又轻柔地摩挲着，Jason试图挣脱被困住的手指，可换来的却是对方变本加厉似的玩弄。  
  
他咬着唇，仰起头：“……我能自己走。”  
  
“韦恩庄园的主人不应该缺乏教养。”  
  
漂亮的男人垂下眼睛，用看一种脏东西的眼神：“你真是……太糟糕了。”  
  
即使是说出这种刻薄的话，他的姿态仍然保留着无懈可击的完美。  
  
小少年红润的脸色开始变得苍白，讷讷的应了一声，垂下头。  
  
所以他错过了对方的蓝眼睛里残忍的笑意，也错过了他最后逃离的机会。  
  
Jason不明白Dick为什么会突然这么对待他，他名义上的继子，实际意义上的长兄，一直是这个家里最纵容他的人，甚至在他挑战了家族的领头alpha，被惩罚的乱七八糟时，Dick也能挂着他完美的笑容，温和地挡住Bruce的手。  
  
他的身体陡得一轻。  
  
“你干什么！”  
  
Jason惊呼出声，身体被Dick虚虚地拢着，随时都有可能掉下去的恐慌迫使他牢牢地勾住男人的脖子，脑袋挨着Dick的颈窝，绿眼珠里满是不知所措。  
  
Dick从容地低下头：“抱你过去。”  
  
他的声音像优雅的大提琴，用一种轻缓的口吻：“你知道其余像韦恩一样的家族里，omega会被怎么对待吗？”  
  
“Omega是一件精致的礼物，alpha本能的占有欲会使他们发疯，发情期……”Dick哼笑了一声，意味不明地带过这个危险的阶段：“……暂且不提，以外的日子里，你们只能躺在巢里，浑身沾满alpha的气息，脚永远都不会落在地上——你们的alpha不会允许的。”  
  
“我应该教你怎么做一个乖巧的宠物。”  
  
他满意地看着小家伙哆嗦了一下，讨好地搂紧自己的脖子，就像一支柔软的花，用细瘦的藤蔓无力地绕着赖以支撑的东西。  
  
“拜托，迪基，求求你，别这么对我。”Jason小声的祈求着，音调急促而又虚弱，他真的被吓到了，那种暗无天日只能躺在alpha床上张开腿的日子，是他最恐惧的未来。  
  
Bruce说过，他不会这么对待自己，但Dick作为alpha同样拥有处置Omega的权力——  
  
Bruce现在不在庄园。  
  
Jason忽然意识到这个不妙的事实。  
  
强烈的不安，就像海底的暗涌一样翻上来，Dick的手臂没用力，他眼看着就要滑下去，为了支撑住自己的身体，他只能讨好似的把自己紧紧地挂在对方身上。  
  
Dick终于收紧了手臂，牢牢地卡在Jason的腰上，Omega天生的生理构造使得他们的腰又软又韧，Jason怕的厉害，绿眼珠都蒙上一层水雾，根本没意识到这种过于亲密的距离。  
  
修长有力的手指停留在小家伙的大腿根部，Jason穿着短裤，棉质的布料被乱七八糟地蹭到一边，白腻的软肉被被掌控在手心中，仿佛轻轻一挤，就能浸出汁水来。  
  
Jason被勒的生疼，其实Dick并没有多用力，只不过Omega平日里接触到的都是些小心翼翼的东西，他不由得蹙起眉，被娇惯过头的小家伙下意识地就想骂人。  
  
“你！”  
  
但被Dick淡漠地瞥了一眼后，他瑟缩了一下。  
  
“……你弄痛我了。”Jason小小地挣扎着，幅度极其细微，就像被主人踢了一脚小猫崽，乱糟糟的头发蹭到了Dick的脖子。  
  
Jason暗自忍耐，韦恩庄园再大，餐厅离这里也不过是一段路，但他没想到，直到坐在餐桌上，他也没能从Dick身上下来。  
  
他蜷缩在男人怀里，alpha没有释放出极具侵略性的信息素，但Jason已经感觉晕乎乎的，就像喝醉了酒。  
  
“张嘴。”  
  
一支银制的小汤勺挨在他的唇边。  
  
Jason不安地扭动了一下，仰起脸，哀求地注视着Dick的蓝眼睛：“我、我可以自己来。”  
  
Dick感觉到掌心下的躯体开始发抖，他唇角噙着笑意，强硬地把银勺挤进那两篇嫣红的唇瓣，小家伙细密的牙齿像贝壳一样漂亮。  
  
他就像摆弄一个人偶娃娃一样，摆弄着Jason。  
  
Jason很想逃离这个地方，逃离这个不对劲的alpha，他以前在街头跑的很快，现在应该也可以，他的卧室就在楼上，只要反锁好，Dick就进不来。  
  
一种突如其来的勇气，让他一把掀开了Dick的胳膊，那只汤勺落在地上，又滚了几圈。  
  
Jason像一只灵敏的兔子，从Dick腿上跳了下去。  
  
他不小心踩到了汤上，鞋底和地面减少了摩擦力，让他滑了一下，膝盖也不小心磕在桌沿上，痛的要命，他皱了皱鼻子，眼眶生理性地发红。  
  
但他仍然在往楼上跑，仓促的脚步声被空荡的庄园放大，撞进他的耳朵。  
  
——砰！  
  
他猛地摔上门，哆嗦着手拧上锁。  
  
——咔哒。  
  
Dick没有追上来。  
  
Jason感觉到一丝微小的快乐，这是一种胜利，他摸了摸肚子，到了饭点，但他被Dick折腾的连一口面包都没吃到。  
  
他拉开抽屉，这间屋子里的每一样家具都是Bruce为他定制的，和古朴奢华的庄园格格不入，Jason喜欢吃糖，每次都会央求着Bruce多给他几块，又舍不得吃完，就藏在抽屉里。  
  
他从抽屉里摸出了一枚酒心巧克力。  
  
甜蜜地酒液接触到舌头，Jason粗鲁地砸吧了两下嘴，反正没人看到，这种没教养的做派也就无所谓——  
  
“咚、咚咚。”  
  
三声礼貌的敲门声。  
  
Jason悚然一惊，草草吞咽下去，不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
  
“我给你最后一个机会。”  
  
他听见男人在门外，慢条斯理地说。  
  
Jason蹑手蹑脚地跳下床，踮着脚走到门口，确认了一下他真的上了锁，底气就多了几分。  
  
“离我远点！”他冲着门口大声说话，本来他还想骂几句脏话，但那种看垃圾一样的眼神着实刺痛了他，让他忍不住注意起修养来。  
  
“三。”  
  
“你数什么数？等Bruce回来——”  
  
“二。”  
  
他张牙舞爪地威胁着门外的男人：“我要让Bruce把你赶走！”  
  
“一。”  
  
“我讨厌你！”  
  
空气中寂静极了，Jason悄悄吞咽了一下，手指攥在一起。  
  
一声细微的金属断裂声。  
  
Jason的眼睛骤然睁的圆圆的，他惶恐地把视线移到门上。  
  
这不可能——  
  
那扇门对他像堡垒一样坚固，但对Dick却和纸没什么两样。  
  
Richard Grayson是最高贵的alpha，能力体力都远远超过一般人，和Bruce一模一样——  
  
但他们从来没在Jason面前展露过这一面。  
  
Dick粗暴地扯开门，又慢条斯理地关上。  
  
Jason缩到床上，用被子裹着自己，就好像那层布料能给他莫大的心理安慰一样。  
  
Dick拧开了床头灯，又拉上窗帘。  
  
他轻柔地抱起Jason，连着被子一起，就像抱过了一个柔软的茧，小家伙一动也不敢动，牢牢地揪着酒红色的布料，金发在灯光下，被照的闪闪发光。  
  
“别，对不起，我不该那么说话。”  
  
Dick轻声笑了：“然后？”  
  
他仍然那么温和，这给了Jason一个错觉——他的哥哥可能没有生气。  
  
Jason大着胆子，想用软话糊弄过去：“我不该说把你赶出去，我……”  
  
“很好。”  
  
Dick缓慢地鼓了鼓掌，用叹息一般的音调：“识趣的小东西。”  
  
下一秒，他毫不犹豫地释放出了自己的信息素。  
  
“呃……呜！”  
  
Jason是第一次接触刀alpha的信息素，金发的小家伙脸上浮现出很不舒服的表情，Omega的天性被唤起，之前还能给他安全感的布料现在却变成了束缚，他胡乱地踢踏着，想要挣脱出来。  
  
他的姿态实在不够好看，但又有致命的诱惑力，白皙而又富有肉感的大腿暴露在空气里，皮肤是最纯洁的奶白色，Dick轻而易举地擒住Jason的脚踝，那块脆弱而又精致的骨骼恰好能妥贴地安放在掌心，男人的手缓慢地往上移，小家伙整个人都是鲜嫩的，稍微一用力，就能捏出几道指印。  
  
Jason像一头受伤的小鹿，呜咽着蹬了蹬腿，他的力气比起alpha是那么微不足道，Dick却很突兀地放开了他，可这并没有让Jason好受分毫，炽热的温度从他身体内部散发出来，逼得他快要发疯。  
  
懵懂的绿眼睛微微阖上，浓稠的绿仍然从睫毛中溢出来，Jason可怜地拽着Dick的袖口，用脸蹭着将他逼迫至此的刽子手，金发缠在黑曜石制成的袖扣上，从Dick的角度看去，只能看见一个小巧的下巴尖。  
  
“dickie，dickie，dickie……呃，救救我，我好难受……”  
  
他连声哀求着，颧骨上出现不正常的晕红，他想要被碰触、想要被抚摸，他的继子、他的哥哥是唯一能让他解脱的存在，Jason捧住男人修长白皙的手，往自己的胸口放，发丝被袖口扯到，细微的疼痛在这种时候仿佛被无限地放大。  
  
Dick只是看着，他叹息了一声，怜爱地摸了摸小男孩的脸，拨弄开黏在面颊上的发丝，Omega的唇微微张开，刚吃过糖的甜蜜气息还能被alpha的感官所捕捉。  
  
Jason见到Dick没反应，他抽噎着揽住男人的脖子，将柔软的唇印上男人的喉结，像只小兽一样蹭来蹭去，又亲上男人的脸，他变成了一块被火烤的棉花糖，滋滋得化开再失去形状，Omega不懂得怎么讨好别人，只能献祭似地送上自己。  
  
Dick扳过小家伙的脸，眸色深沉，Jason迷茫地和他对视着，呼吸间温热的吐息都是甜的，眼泪浸透了他浓长的睫毛，再砸到Dick的手上，他哭的快要喘不上气，胸腔里发出一阵又一阵破风箱般的声音。  
  
“你要我帮你吗？”漂亮的男人温柔地问他，声音轻柔和缓，却藏着一丝古怪的笑意。  
  
“呜……dickie……”  
  
Jason的脑袋昏昏沉沉，只能像救命稻草一样呢喃着Dick的名字，“呃呜——”他剩下的句子没能说出来，就融化在对方的唇舌里，红艳艳的舌尖被勾出，再纠缠在一起，他的咽喉被堵住，几声破碎的呻吟从鼻腔中溢出。  
  
Dick用手遮住了Jason的眼睛，失去光线令他更加不安，身体细微地战栗着，感官却更加敏锐，alpha慢条斯理地剥去了他的衣服，就像拨开一颗藏在锡箔纸里精美的糖果，两条细白的腿被分开，有力的手指划过最敏感的部位，Jason试图蜷缩起来，但又被毫不留情地展开。  
  
他的手腕被交叠在一起，再被男人拉上头顶，胸前的两处被玩弄的红肿，白嫩的身体蒙上一层艳丽的粉，处子放荡地扭动翻滚着，渴望着更多，Dick的手指狎亵地挤进那一处嫩肉，蜜汁止不住地往下滴，湿淋淋落下来，金发的处子咬住唇，不要发出暧昧的喘息，稍微清醒一些后，难堪的情绪铺天盖地的压倒过来，他试图保留住自己最后一点尊严。  
  
“真可怜。”Dick换了个姿势，他喜欢让Jason窝在自己怀里，小男孩就像是为他量身定做的，他们天生就这般契合，“乖一点。”他的拇指压在对方的唇瓣上，强硬地撬开，同时将Jason小心地抬起了一些，再让他落下。  
  
“呃……啊！不、好痛——”  
  
Jason的头极力向后仰，脖子像濒死的天鹅一样弯曲，他感觉自己快要被捅穿，一时间竟然忘了呼吸，小脸已经被泪水浸透，Dick凑过来，衔住蝴蝶般抖动的睫毛，舌尖碰触到眼球，咸涩的泪水还没流出就被吮走。  
  
他被欺负的快要死了，但又找不到求生的路，离开了alpha他会疯掉，只能任凭男人对自己为所欲为。Jason就像一只落入蛛网的蝴蝶，被慢条斯理地品尝着，Dick缓慢的抽动了一下，引发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，他的腰被箍住，一寸一寸地提起又往下摁，臀肉被掰开，手指在作乱。  
  
他张开嘴，吞咽着饱含alpha信息素的空气，试图压制住那种无法忍耐的快感和疼痛，Dick不动声色又释放出自己的气息，金发的小家伙浑然不觉，却变得更加放荡糟糕。  
  
“别害怕。”Dick搂住他的小身体，安抚性地摸着他的背，声音温温柔柔的，但动作却是截然相反的粗暴，Jason的手垂落在自己的小腹上，摸到了一条可怖的凸起，他几乎被吓懵了，咿咿呀呀地想逃走，但刚抽出半截，又被摁住后颈捉了回来。  
  
Dick又恶意地顶了一下，侧过脸，轻噬着Jason耳后的一小块皮肤，细密地吻啄着，Omega已经坐不住了，脚趾蜷缩地紧紧的，Jason闪电般地收回手，背在身后。  
  
Dick抽打了他，臀肉被交叠的指印染成艳红的色泽，又红肿起来，Jason用力躲闪着，但责罚一下又一下地落在身上，无处可逃无路可避，他又一次哭出声。  
  
“不听话的小孩会得到惩罚。”  
  
Dick平淡地说，他的姿态和Jason简直是天壤之别，掌控权都在他手里，欢愉和苦痛都由他赐予，见到Jason哆嗦得厉害，他终于停下了手，轻柔地抚上那块软肉。  
  
“对不起对不起对不起！别这样，求你了，dickie！你让我做什么都行！”  
  
“是吗？”Dick模糊地哼笑，扣住Jason的腰，将他拉到自己怀里，同时低下头。  
  
——尖锐的犬齿径自咬破后颈的软肉，alpha的信息素注入小家伙的体内，Jason陡得一僵，抽泣了两声，一动不动地埋在男人的颈窝里。  
  
“呜……”  
  
他听见男人温和而又愉悦的声音，就像恶魔在宣读判决。  
  
“你是我的了。”


End file.
